the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom the Hand 4/Credits
Full credits for Tom the Hand 4. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures and Walden Media a Nelvana / Perfect World Pictures / Amblin Entertainment production Tom the Hand 4 Closing Directed by Mike Thurmeier Produced by Chris Meledandri Clive A. Smith Stephen Heneveld Screenplay by James Bobin Steven T. Seagle Story by Peter Lord Based on the Television series created by Ted V. Miller and Tom H. Zwick Ted V. Miller Seth MacFarlane Ben Zwick Will Ferrell Bill Hader Andy Samberg Music by Henry Jackman Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Edited by Kent Beyda, ACE Ally Garrett Director of Photography Bill Pope Production Designer Dan Hennah Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Visual Effects Supervisor Rob Bredow Animation Supervisor Jacques Bled Music Supervisor Steven Gizicki Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Head of Computer Graphics David Silverman Supervising Sound Designer James Likowski Supervising Sound Editor Shannon Mills Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom a Mike Thurmeier film Crawl Art Unit Production Managers LEIGH SHANTA MICHELE IMPERATO STABILE First Assistant Director MICHELE PANELLI-VENETIS Second Assistant Director DAVID MENDOZA Co-Producer JOYCE COX Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Cast Coming soon! Concept Artists SETH ENGSTROM VANCE KOVACS FABIAN LACEY TILL NOWAK PETER RUBIN NATHAN SCHROEDER SHAE SHATZ JOE STUDZINSKI JUSTIN SWEET ANDREW CAMPBELL JAMIE JONES ANDREW LEUNG Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA ADR Voice Group CARLOS ALAZRAQUI MARY BOLT MARK DIPAOLA TERRI DOUGLAS KEITH FERGUSON PATRICK J. KAGEL CHLOE KIM MATT YANG KING SCOTT MENVILLE LUNA MOLINA HANNA O’REILLY ALICYN PACKARD BOB PETERSON ERIC PETERSON KENDALL GRACE SAMUELSON TARA STRONG CREE SUMMER ELIZABETH SWANSON Second Unit Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light and Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company CG Lead Artists JOEL BODIN MICKAEL COEDEL SEAN COMER JEFFREY DE GUZMAN NIHAL FRIEDEL IAN FROST CHRIS HAVREBERG EBRAHIM JAHROMI GEORG KALTENBRUNNER LOO KIM LIM EDMUND KOLLOEN SEUNGHUN LEE ALEX LEE JOHN LEVIN THADDEUS PARKINSON SCOTT PRITCHARD MARKUS SCHMIDT DENIS SCOLAN DAN SNAPE PETER TAN JIM VAN ALLEN ADAM WALKER TALMAGE WATSON HOWIE WEED CG Sequence Leads JOAKIM ARNESSON CHRISTOPHER BALOG JEREMY GOLDMAN DAVID GOTTLIEB JEFF HATCHEL DAVID HERMANSON THOMAS HUTCHINSON ALEX KIM KIMBERLY LASHBROOK CRISTIN PESCOSOLIDO ALEX TROPIEC Digital Artists BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT TOM ALLEN MICHAEL JAMES ALLEN CHARLES ALLENECK MATT ANDERSON GUILLERMO ARAMBULO DEL RIO TONY ATHERTON ALVISE AVATI GURAY AYAOKUR NORM AZMAN LANCE BAETKEY SEUNG YEOP BAEK CLAUDIO BASSI ROMAIN BAYLE MARC BEAUJEAU-WEPPENAAR CORY BEDWELL LOIC BEGUEL RICHARD BELL MICHELE BENIGNA LAWRENCE BENNETT SCOTT BENZA SEAN BITTINGER ADAM BLANK CHRISTIAN BOHM ARON BONAR DAVID BOWMAN PATRICK BRENNAN AARON BROWN TRIPP BROWN MATT BRUMIT SIRIUS BUISSON CATHERINE BURROW GONCALO CABACA NICOLAS CAILLIER LUIS CALERO SERRANO MARC CALVELO MYRIAM CATRIN LANNY CERMAK CHA ZHEN XI MAXIME CHAIX FANNY CHAN JESSICA RIEWE CHANCE JOEY CHANG DANA CHENG SIMON CHEUNG GAN SZE CHING BYOUNG-HEE CHO STEVE CHO GIL-NAM CHOI NORMAN CHONG MEI CHU PAUL CHURCHILL MIHAI CIOROBA MICHAEL CLEMENS AMAURY COLJON EMANUELE COMOTTI CARLOS CONCEICAO SONIA CONTRERAS NICO CORONADO KRISHNAMURTI COSTA TOBIE COTE ED COY PAUL DAIKO RHEA DARCH VIREN DASS FILIPPO DATTOLA MICHAEL DEBEER SARAH DE SCHOT JOEL DELLE-VERGIN FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES MARCO DI LUCCA MATHIEU DI MURO TIM DOBBERT THOMAS DOHLEN MEGAN DOLMAN LEWIS JEFF DORAN RACHAEL DUNK LOUIS DUNLEVY YANN DUPONT ERIC DURANTE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON JASON EDWARDS DANIEL ELOPHE ARSLAN ELVER MARQ FAULKNER RICARDO FERREIRA DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MICHAEL FISCHER JUAN SEBASTIAN NIÑO FLOREZ CARL FRYTZ JOE GAFFNEY PATRICK GAGNE JOHN GALLOWAY RONNY GANI ANDY GARCIA JOANA GARRIDO KUNAL GHOSH DASTIDER BRIAN GIACOPPO GEOFFROY GIVRY DELCIO GOMES CLAUDIO GONZALEZ DANIEL GONZALEZ JEREMIAH GRANT ORIN GREEN DEAN GRUBB EMILIA GUSTAFSSON YAIR GUTIERREZ ABDUL HAFIZ GILES HANCOCK DAVE HANKS SAM HANOVER STEVE HARDY TIM HARRINGTON JONATHAN HARRIS ALAN HARRISON DREW HARRISON DANIEL HAYES NILES HECKMAN JESSICA HEE OLIVER HEINRICH SARAH HEMBERGER CHRIS HEMPEL AEON HENDERSON SASCHA HERFORT NEIL HERZINGER DAVID HIRSCHFIELD TRACI HORIE NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN JESSICA HURST PAUL HUSTON HANSOO IM ATSUSHI IMAMURA DIN JAKARIAH MICHAEL JANOV HENRY JEFFERSON ERIC JENNINGS DENNIS JEPSEN KEITH JOHNSON CHRIS JOHNSTON GARETH JONES RYAN L. JONES GREG JONKAJTYS PAVEL KACERLE PATRICIA KAVANAUGH MAIA KAYSER NICOLE KEANE JOSH KENT LAURENT KERMEL RAMAN KESAVAN CENK KILAR JIWOON KIM JAMES KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER JAMES KIRK STEVEN KNIPPING SIDNEY KOMBO PHILIP KOCH LEON KOGAN KENNETH KOH ATSUSHI KOJIMA VIKTOR KOKORUZA DAN KUNZ FELDER KWEK OSEONG KWON JASON LABBE KASPER LARSSON JESSICA LASZLO KELVIN LAU JOZEF LAVRNJA-CZAPSKI ADAM LEE CHRIS LEE DANNY LEE KERRY LEE SKEEL LEE SIMON LEGRAND DAN LETARTE KEITH LEUNG CHRISTINE LI TODD LIDDIARD CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BOON-YIK LIM MELISSA LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN LIN YUAN JING MARKO LJUBEZ TING LO LO WAI LUN LUC LONGIN JOAQUIN LUDEWIG DARREN MACKAY KEITH MACGOWAN JONATHAN MACINTOSH SAL MALIK MARK MARCIN INA MARCZINCZIK SETH MARINIUK STANISLAW MAREK SIMON MARINOF MINCHO MARINOV GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL DAVID MARTE MARCEL MARTINEZ SETH MARTINIUK SHAWN MASON LEE MCNAIR JAMES MCPHAIL JAMES MCPHERSON SCOTT MEASE FREDERIC MEDIONI AUGUST MEREDITH ADRIAN METZELAAR ROB MEYERS LUCA MIGNARDI ABEL MILANES BETANCOURT BRANDON MILETTA JON MITCHELL MATT MITCHELL YANN MOALIC PER MOERK-JENSEN JAMES MOHAN SHUWAN MOK HOSUCK MOON PETE MORAN JEAN-FRANCOIS MORISSETTE DAVID MANOS MORRIS DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM WONG KEET MUN GAUTAMA MURCHO DOMINICA MYLES NAREN NAIDOO MASA NARITA MARK NETTLETON SACHIO NISHIYAMA DAVID J. NOLAN TRISTAN NORTH SAMUEL NUNEZ PETER OBORNIK JESSICA OEHLBERG SAI WIN MYINT OO HIROMI ONO SARO ORFALI ELLERY ORTIZ MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE ERIK PAMPEL GURPREET PANNU VISH PATEL ENRIK PAVDEJA HENRY PENG SHARON PENG CRAIG PENN BENJAMIN PERKINS CHRISTINE PETROV CAMIL PLANELLA PANISELLO SATISH RATAKONDA WAJID RAZA JAY RENNIE FERNANDO REULE MEGAN RIBLE MICHAEL RICH ROGER RIDLEY GUY RIESSEN REINHOLD RITTINGER BRIAN RITZ JOSH RIVAS ANTHONY RIZZO XAVIER ROIG AMANDA RONAI ADAM RUZYCKI DESIREE RYDEN BARRY SAFLEY MAHAMADOU SAKO PEDRO SANTOS ANDREW SAVCHENKO MARTIN SAWTELL JAKOB SCHMIDT TANNER SCOTT KRISTIN SEDORE RENE SEGURA MIGUEL PEREZ SENENT BINAL SHAH PAUL SHARPE TAYLOR SHAW CHONG KIAN SHYANG OLIVIER SICOT HARWINDER SINGH KEITH A. SINTAY TAY CHIN SIONG JOHN SISSEN RYAN A. SMITH ANGIE YOUNG JI SOHN GUILLERMO SORIA ROBERT SPANIOLO SAM STEWART ILEANA STRAVOSKIADI RINI SUGIANTO SUJIL SUKUMARAN VEARA SUON SHUICHI SUZUKI ASA SVEDBERG TAN JINNG HWEE ROY TAN TAN WOEI HONG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE RUGGERO TASCHINI MANUEL TAUSCH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN SEBASTIEN TESSIER TEY KAI GUAN MARK THERIAULT BEN THOMAS MARIE TOLLEC ATTILA TOROK DANIEL TRBOVIC GANG TRINH RYAN TULLOCH ERIC TUNG MIQUEL UBEDA MARTIN USIAK JEFF VACANTI NICK VAN DIEM MICHAEL VAN EPS OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN MATHIEU VIG MAX VOGT KIM VONGBUNYONG KOEN VROEIJENSTIJN PAUL WAGGONER MELANIE WALAS WAIKIT WAN PIETER WARMINGTON DANIEL WARREN DAVID WEITZBERG COLIE WERTZ BARRY WILLIAMS GARY WONG K.L. DAVID WU TZUEN WU PERRY YAP KAZE YAU JACK YEUNG LONG YINGHAN MARK YOUNG Production Coordinators BRENDAN BYRD IRENE CAI CYNTHIA CRIMMINS SAMANTHA DARK LAUREN FONG YAP SHE FONG TIFFANY GRIFFIN LINLI LIM KANE STEWART ERIC WAHLSTROM Production Assistants KEITH ANTHONY-BROWN STEVEN BEAUREGARD ARIEL CHAO ROB FARAC LUCAS GLASHOFF SAM HODGE REBECCA JONES KATEJAN KWIATKOWSKI DANIEL TAN Art Department CHRIS BONURA JASON HORLEY JOHN GIANG BRETT NORTHCUTT Production Support LORI BECK JESSICA BINGHAM MARIA BRILL JACK BROWN TIM CHRISMER TAMSIN COLLIER BRENDA HUEY SUNGHEE GALLO DIANA GAZDIK YVONNE GAN JESSICA HARDY KENN MOYNIHAN JOANNE MCCUAIG CASSANDRA NELSON DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL CAROL ALYNN PAYNE DUNCAN PARKS MELISSA ROBERTS TAYLOR ROBINSON NICHOLAS SEXAUER DEON TAN WHITNEY TOWNSLEY JENNY WOLFE-BINDER Technology DIDIK ACHMADI DENNIS ALLAREY MATHEW BERGLUND STEPHEN BOWLINE SUSAN BROWN KYLE FAWCETT-SHELL ERIC HABER ED HANWAY DAVID HIGGINS HENRIK HOFFGAARD SEAN IDOL ANDREW JOHNSON JESSICA LOW FRED LEMASTER DEV MANNEMELA MEGAN MARQUARDT OLIVIER MAURY MICHAEL NGUYEN NICK PROVENZANO ADRIAN SAMUELS SANPECH SATRAWAHA MIKE TUFFY MICHAEL TURNBULL JAMES WAKEFIELD RENEE YANG ILM Executive Staff KHUYEN DANG SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY Visual Effects and Animation by Rhythm And Hues Studios Digital Coordinators ELENA BOVETTI BRYCE BRECHEISEN JOHN CAMPUZANO STEPHANIE GREENQUIST ELIZABETH HITT ERIC KIMELTON ALEX LEVINE SERANIE MANOOGIAN CHRIS MCLEOD LAUREN PRINCE CHRIS RAISKUP JODY RICE DAVID SAMIJA BRYAN SEARING SEAN STORTROEN JASON STRAHS LAURA ZENTIL CELINE CHEW ROCHANA JALAN Modelers MOHAMMED ANUZ YEEN-SHI CHEN SANDESH CHONKAR ANASTASIOS GIONIS JASON HUANG MABEL JOHN PAUL MARTINEZ SUJESH NAIR RISHIKESH NANDLASKAR MAYURESH SALUNKHE ARATI ULLAL MANOJ VANGALA SAGAR ZADE Rigging Artists JEN BAHAN RYAN ENGLISH JELENA ERCEG DANIEL LINDSEY RYAN ROGERS Character Texture Painters MICHELLE DENIAUD RADHA DESAI STEPHEN HAMMOND CHERI FOJTIK G.L. KUMAR ALEX HSU GUNJAN KATHALE ROHIT LAD DIGANT SUTAR Character Look Dev Artists BHAVIKA BAJPAI LISA CLARITY JOSE L. DE JUAN JENNY DIAS ANTHONY ETIENNE JACK FULMER ARAVIND JAYARAMAN DILESH LAMSAL MARY LYNN MACHADO GAELLE MORAND ADAM MOURA VISHAL PARIKH SOURABH UPPAL Concept Artists MARCUS COLLINS BARRY JACKSON HE JUNG PARK GARY GLOVER JOSH KAO ROGER KUPELIAN HAO WU ALISON YERXA Camera Layout Artists MATTHEW DERKSEN NEIL KREPELA DANI MORROW BILLY TAI ANTHONY TSO RICHARD TURNER MICHAEL WALSH Environment Layout Artists JESSICA DIXON • BENJAMIN SAKAI • YUKI SUGIMOTO LEVY Animation Layout Artists BENJAMIN CUNNINGHAM DAVID JOSEPH DOMINIC DAVID LAMPS JAMES MARCUS CHRISTOPHER MILLS KENNETH MOHAMED MUSTAFA JAHEED K. JOONKI PARK DEAN RASMUSSEN Animation Leads AMANDA DAGUE DEMERI FLOWERS SAGAR FUNDE JOSEPH HOBACK MACK KABLAN SEAN MCCOMBER PRAJAKTA NANDLASKAR JASON PETROCELLI DEREK TANNEHILL Animators ABRAHAM AGUILAR TANSEER AHMED LISA ALLEN BALAJI ANBALAGAN BENJAMIN ANDERSON JASON BEHR JOHN BERRY DEBAPRASAD BHOWMIK EMIL BIDIUC IAN BLUM CHRISTIAN BRIERLEY JESSICA CHAN SCOTT CLAUS JOCELYN COFER ANDREW CONROY RIANNON DELANOY AMI DELULLO ROBERT DIAZ JOEL FOSTER ROBIN GEORGE LEON GITTENS VANI GOEL JOHN GOODMAN TIMOTHY GRANBERG GAEL HARLOW NICOLE HERR WILLIAM HOAG MICHAEL HOLLANDER SCOTT HOLMES SHAWN JANIK JR. ALEX JANSEN STEVEN JEROME MARTIN JIMENEZ YOGESH KAUSHAL JASON KEANE DEREK KENT WILLIAM KISTLER SHELAGH KITNEY DANIEL KLUG KEVIN KOCH SRAVAN KUMAR NUNNA JYOTI KUMAR PARASRAMPURIA KEVIN LAN DANIEL LANE RICHARD LIAO CHRISTOPHER LINDSAY MICHAEL LOECK TERESA NORD DIXIE PIZANI RYAN RASMUSSEN JOHN-PAUL RHINEMILLER VALERIE SCHEIBER KEVIN SCOTT BEAU SHERMAN SHRIJITH SHRIDHARAN SHUCHI SINGHAL SCOTT SLATER JOSHUA SLICE RYAN SLUMAN ANAND SOMASUNDARAN LUIS URIBE SENTHIL VELAN AMANDA WAGNER BRADEN WALKER LESLIE WATTERS DAN WAWRZASZEK LAUREN WELLS RICHARD WIGHT Technical Animation Leads PHILIP DUNCAN VARUN KRISHNAN YOUNG LEE KENNETH PARIS MAYUR SAMANT MICHAEL WOODSIDE Technical Animators ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAM SACHIN BANGERA SATHISH KUMAR BODICHERLA SWAPNIL BORAWAKE HITESH CHIKATE MAN-LOUK CHIN JOSHUA COGSWELL DOMINIC DEL CASTILLO PSY DELACY VINCENT DELAY ASHUTOSH DESHMUKH ADAM DORNER CHRISTOPHER EVART TYLER FOX DENIL GEORGE DANIEL HAFFNER PASCAL HANG STEVEN HUBBARD GERRY HSU JORDAN HUECKSTAEDT ANDREW JENNINGS MARK MANCEWICZ DARSHANA MANE CHIRAG MISTRY NAVEEN NATARAJAN TYLER OPATRNY TUSHAR PRAKASHAN SUNIL RAWAT YURY SAKOVICH CHRIS SILVA DINESH SONI ANGELO STANCO SHREYA UCHIL NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KURT WILLIAMS Lighting Leads BRIAN BELL PAUL BUSH GORDON CHAPMAN LOGAN GLOOR CASEY GORTON VINITA IYER VS KIRAN DANIEL WAI LEUNG MARK OSBORNE JASON SCOTT ARGHA SEN AMIE SLATE Lighting Artists YOUNIS AHMED MOHAMMAD AKRAM RYAN BOWDEN KELVIN CAI VINNY CHIRAYIL SAMIK ROY CHOUDHURY JOHN COOK KRISHNENDU DAS SOUMAVA DAS JOHN DECKER STEPHEN EISENMANN MIKE FISCHER ADITYA GANEDIWAL ANDY GAUVREAU THOMAS GEORGE PAUL GIMM J. KATIE GREEN JOHN PATRICK HART KORRE HEGGEM CHIKAKO HOFFMAN VIRENDRA JADHAV ALLA KALACHNIKOVA SCOTT KILBURN KENNETH KURRAS TU LE SUDIP MALLICK BRANDON MARTIN SHAKIL NADKARNI CARINA OLUND KAUSHIK PAL KAUSTUBH PATIL KIEL PEASE SHEETAL PETKAR POONAM MARIA PREM KATIE REIHMAN NIKHIL SAHANE ERIKA SALATIELLO VISHAL SANGHANI DANIEL SANTONI YOGESH SAWANT RICHARD SHALLCROSS HEE KYUNG SHIN NICHOLAS SPIER MAHMOOD TARIQ KIRTISH THARTHARE B. ALLAN TOELLNER HUAN TRAN TEJAS TRIVEDI DOMINIKA WACLAWIAK JUN WATANABE CRISTINA WHITELEY RUI XU TING-CHUN YANG Lead Compositors ADAM BALENTINE PAYAL DANI MUKESH KUMAR GAURAV MATHUR SEAN WALLITSCH CHRISTIAN WOOD Compositors JAKE ALBERS MITHUN ALEX ASHLEIGH ANDERSON ARUN BALUCHAMY BHARGAVA BOINI JOHN BRITTO KUNAL CHINDARKAR SHYAM PRASAD CHOWDHARY SEAN COONCE RAJDEEP DANDEKAR SUTAPA DAS VENUPRASATH DHANAPAL MELANIE DORN MATTHEW DUVALL KAREN FRATKIN ZORAN GLISOVIC JASON GRUNFELD JOHN LAKE HARVEY SHWETA HIRANI NEERAJ INGLE SANDHYA JADHAV ROBYN KRALIK SEAN LEE RAVIKUMAR MENON DOUGLAS MILLER ROHINI MONTENEGRO ELAM PARITHI AMARNATH P.R. RAKESH PUSULURI SIDDHARTHAN RAMAN JOSE ROVIROSA JOSEPH SALAZAR SIDDHARTH SHAH SRIKANTH SHANMUGAM JOSH SHUMAN RICHA SINGH CHRISTOPHER STANCZAK RADHAKRISHNAN SUNDARARAJ RICHARD TEPAVCHEVICH DEVIN UZAN KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU SHAJI VELAPPAN ANIL VERMA STEPHANIE WOO SHEILA WOODFORD ROBERT YOUNG BRANDY ZUMKLEY FX Leads MARC BRYANT • SCOTT TOWNSEND FX Artists MIR ALI PAUL CARMAN TAKASHI KUBOTA ANDREW PAULES NATHANIEL SIMS CHRISTOPHER WACHTER BG Prep/Rotoscopers VENKATA ALLU SAURABH ARORA CHARLES ARUL RAJ ANURAG BARTARE MANUJ BASNOTRA VISHAL BHARDWAJ SIBI CHAKRAVARTHI THEJU CHANDRAN CATHERINE DINGMAN ALEX GOMEZ KHAIRUL HADI MARK HOPPER RAJEEV JEGANATHAN SIMRAT KAUR ADITYA KOLLI SIVA KUMAR VINOTH KUMAR SHERWYN LAWARENCE NICOLAS LIM KARTHICK MUTHUKUMAR ELOI NISCHITH RAJ RAWAT RIDHWAN RAZAK BHARATH REDDY SHAE LYN SEE VISHWANATH SHIRODKAR YEE JENN TAN RAYMOND THIAN GIANNE YAP Match Move Leads ADAM BLANK • SEAN FERNANDES • MATT LA BROOY Match Movers RESHAM AARON WAN MUHD AFIF WOON BING CHANG ASHLEY CHAW SILSUNNY D’SOUZA JULIAN GREGORY HAMIZI HARON BABUL JAIN ANIS KARPAYAH JAYRAJ KHARVADI VIKAS KURUP YON HUI LEE NORMAN LOW MICHELLE ONG NELATON ONG NAZRI ABDUL RAHIM ELAINE TEO GEETA THAPAR MIMI THIAN VINCENT TJANDRA ESTHER YAP Production and Technical Support CHRIS BANAL ANJELICA CASILLAS PRAVEEN KILARU FRANK MURILLO RYAN POLLREISZ RAJESH SHETTY GENE TURNBOW Senior Staff LEE BERGER ERIKA WANGBERG BURTON SUE BRUNELL-EDWARDS MARKUS KURTZ Visual Effects by Moving Picture Company Additional Supervision Lead Digital Artists HOLLY ALDERSLEY MIGUEL ANGEL PEREZ TEJERINA PAUL ARION GABRIEL ARNOLD JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH JAMES AUSTIN TIM BAIER TERENCE BANNON JULES BODENSTEIN LUCA BONATTI MICHA BOSTROM DIONYSIS BOULOUTZAS BENJAMIN BRATT SIMON BRITNELL ROSS BURGESS JENNIFER BURKE JULIAN BURT MARCO CARBONI HUBERT CHAN PAUL CHUNG STEFANO CIERI OLI CLARKE SANTI COLOMO GEOFFREY COPPIN JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA AMANDA DAGUE HASLINA DASLEY GILES DAVIES JULIO DEL RIO HERNANDEZ RAMESH EDUPALLI STEFANO FARCI ALEXANDER FERNANDES KREMENA GANEVA CHRISTOPHER GOOCH JOHN GROTELUESCHEN DANNY GUERTSEN NICOLAS GUIRAUD KIRSTIN HALL JASON HALVERSON POLA HAREESH ED HAWKINS JAMES HOOD SUZANNE JANDU OLIVIER JEZEQUEL OWEN JONES IGOR JOVANOVIC BALAJI KP LOUIS LAFLAMME-FILLION YOUEN LECLERC SAMEER MALIK VIVEK MEHTA SANKARLAL MG JONATHAN MOULIN THOMAS MUELLER KIRAN NAIDU RUDRESH NAIK KEDAR NATH FABIAN NOWAK RUI PADINHA RAJITCHANDER PATNAIK JOE PAVLO ANDREW PHILLIPS HOWARD PROTHEROE ANDRES PUENTE LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA MIGUEL RIVEIRO ROGER RODRIGUEZ ANDREA ROSA CARLOS ROSAS ANJUM SAKHARKAR NICO SANGHRAJKA ARNAB SANYAL NICK SARGENT TARKAN SARIM JEREMY SAWYER FEDERICO SCARBINI DAVID SCHNEIDER SALVADOR SIMO HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA MIREK SUCHOMEL JON VAN HOEY SMITH BHANU VARMA SREEJITH VENUGOPALAN SAGAR WAKANKAR ROBIN WALSH CHANTELLE WILLIAMS JUNG YOON CHOI Digital Artists YEMI ADELEKAN OLIVER ADRANGHI GI AE CHOI MOHAMMAD AKRAM FIRDOUS ALAM CARLO ALBERTO BAGLIOLID DANIEL ALEJO MICHELE ALESSI GERGANA ALEXANDROVA JOHAN ALFORT PAUL AMIRAS ANUJ ANAND MAGNUS ANDERSSON MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA CHRISTOPHER ANTHONY ALPHY ANTO JANE APTHORP SARAH ARDUINI DAVID ARMITAGE ADAM ARNOT MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN JOLAN AUZEBY SHAIK AZAM ED BABB VIKAS BABLESHWAR GIRIBABU BADI RUTH BAILEY ADAM BAILEY DIMITAR BAKALOV MANJUSHA BALACHANDRAN SRIKAR BALAKRISHNAN MADHU BANDLA SUBHASHIS BANIK THOMAS BANULS PHILIP BARNARD HAYDEN BARNETT CEDRIC BATTUDE REMY BAY THOMAS BECKER WILLIAM BELL STEPHEN BENNETT SAM BERRY GIANLUIGI BEVILACQUA NUNZIO BITETTI PETER BLACKBURN DANIEL BLACKER MARTIN BLUNDEN FRANCESC BOLLO PARDO KISHORE BOLOOR SRIKANTH BOMMI SUDEEPTO BOSE ATHENA BOURIKA KATREENA BOWELL JAMES BOWN MARK BRAITHWAITE DEVIN BREESE BAILEY BRENT JASON BROWN HELEN BROWNELL RORY BRYANS KORINNE CAMMARANO FRANCESC CAMOS STEFANO CARTA ALBERTO CASU FILIPE CERQUEIRA RAVIRAJU CHALLA ANOOP CHANDRAN SOLENE CHAN-LAM CLEMENT CHAUDAT MARLENE CHAZOT ADAM CHESHIRE SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA NABEEL CHOLA ADRIANO CIRULLI AMANDINE CLAUDE CLAUDIO CLEMENTE RICCARDO COCCIA SARAH COLLIER JOSH COOPER STEPHANIE COOPER MARIA CORCHO TOM COSTER ADRIEN CRESPON CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM MARC CZERWIEC BHARGAVA D REJILESH D ALOK D OGALE JIE DA OLIVER DALE VIVIANE DALL’AGNOL GOPINATH DAMODARAN TOBIAS DANBO GILBERT DAWSON-KESSON ABHIJIT DE JOSE DE JUAN STEFANIA DE SANTIS CHEMA DEL FRESNO LEONARDO DELL’AGLI VALENTIN DELY GULIZ DEMIRAY GIANLUCA DENTICI STEVEN DENYER ANURAG DESHMUKH ETIENNE DEVILLE KUNAL DHIMAN SILVIA DI FELICE FRANCESCO DI LUISI VALERIO DI NAPOLI ARNA DIEGO VLADIMIR DOBREV NACHO DOCTOR GONZALEZ MATTEO DOGLIOTTI OLIVER DOLPHIN GIOVANNI DOSSENA BRENT DROOG ADRIEN DUPONT MEHANATHAN-D DURAISAMY ANTHONY DURAND MRINAL DUTTA ANDREA DUTTI BALAJI ELANGOVAN STEFAN ERENHAUS SOHRAB ESFEHANI JOHN F. PRIETO FERNANDO FALERO ANDY FEERY FATHIMA FEMINO SVEIN FERKINGSTAD EDWARD FERRYSIENANDA JEAN FIDELE IRAGUHA DAMIR FILIPOVIC CHARLIE FILMBERG MARTIN FISCHER JED FISHER ANDREW FLETCHER ROCHELLE FLYNN MICHAEL FORD KARIM FRADIN MOBY FRANCIS JULIA FRIEDL CLAUDIA FUGAZZOTTO BORJA FUSTE PREETHAM G PRABHU G VIJAY G SELVAM JADE GACHET MICHAEL GALBRAITH GRAHAM GALLAGHER ALVARO GARCIA CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN OLE GEIR EIDSHEIM ABHISHEK GHORUI JUSTUS GIEFRAITIS GABRIEL GIROUX-VEILLEUX ALESSANDRO GOBBETTI AGATHA GOMES IGOR GONZALEZ VELAR DAVID GOOD GIAN-LUIGI GRANIERI EDUARD GRIGORYAN DANIEL GRIGSBY MARIO GROSU DIEGO GUERRERO MELANIE GUERREIRO ALEX GURI ABDEL HALIM GARESS KAROLINA HARDINGER SURESH HARI JAKE HARRELL MICHAEL HARRISON PATRICK HECHT ALBERTO HERNANDEZ JAMES HICKEY JESSE HILDRETH SAMANTHA HISCOCK LINUS HOLM VLAD HOLST MICHAEL HONISCH ALEKSANDAR HORAK SIDDU HOSAPETI JULIAN HOWARD GREG HOWE-DAVIES DAFINA HRISTOVA MILENA HRISTOVA ROBIN HUFFER CHRISTOPHER HURTT REYWEL HYLAND MARCO IANNACOONE DAVID INCE ALEXANDER ISAKSSON VIKRAM JAVAJI BENJAMIN JEAN SATHISH JOHNEY GARY JONES JIJO JOSEPH ANDREW JOSEPH ALEKSANDAR JOVANOVIC GUILLAUME JULIEN GNANAPRAKASH K NALINI KALLAM LAVANVENKATA KANTHETI ANURAG KAPIL DANIEL KEMEYS JAMES KENNY TIMOTHY KENYON PETAR KERANOV GAEL KERCHENBAUM SEBASTIEN KERN MANDY KING SHUEN WONG KRISTOF KIRALY GABOR KISS STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEFAN KLAUSS TOMAS KLOUCEK PAULINE KOH VENKATESH KONGATHI GOPI KRISHNAN EVA KRISTJANS BEN KROLICK CHRISTINE KRUMPHOLZ ZYGIMANTAS KUCAS KARUPPASAMY KUMAR MADHAV KUMAR AVINASH KUMAR NAVEEN KUMAR AKEPATI SANTOSH KUMAR K ASHOK KUMAR KODAVALI SANTOSH KUMAR RAPETI MANOJ KUNDER EMMA KURRAN DOBROMILA KUTNAK NANA KWASI GYAWU JULIEN LABUSSIERE FREDRIK LARSSON MARK LASZLO SEBASTIAN LAUER MAXIME LAURENT MARION LAURIN ED LAVIN LOIC LE GOFF THOMAS LEMOINE GUILLAUME LENOEL JOSEPH LEWIS HUGO LEYGNAC KITTY LIN SANDRA LIN TED LISTER FRASER LITTLEJOHN CARLO LOFFREDO GABRIEL LOPEZ BRET LU LUCY LUONG FRANCESCO LUPO SARATH MADHAVAN VISHAL MAHAJAN MELODY MAHONEY SHAHID MALIK PAVAN MALLAIAH STEPHANE MANGIN MURALI MANI SAMUEL MANISCALCO GIANMICHELE MARIANI TSVETOMIR MARINOV GIAN MARIO ORTU XAVIER MARTIN RUDY MASSAR REHIN MATHEW JAVAD MATOORIAN-POUR YOSUKE MATSUNO LEE MATTHEWS BERANGER MAURICE LAURENT MAYNARD ALAN MCCABE OLIVER MCCLUSKY LEON MCCORMICK CHRIS MCKENNA ALASDAIR MCNEILL RAJESH MD QUENTIN MEDDA RAMAKRISHNA MEDI MARC MENNEGLIER LEONARD MERCIER MARK MICHAELS DJORDJE MILASINOVIC JONATHAN MILLER SANTOSH MISHRA MARTIN MOCH VARDHANA MOGERI ASHLEY MOHABIR MANDY MOK DAMIANO MOLTISANTI STEPHEN MOLYNEAUX SILVIA MONTES BENOIT MORANNE MIRKO MORCIANO RYAN MORGAN RAMESHBABU MORKONDA SETHURAMAN OURANIA MOURTA DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM ANDREW MULLIGAN RICARDO MUSCH MONICA MUZZOLINI BABURAJAN MV VIJAYLAKSHMI N AVAIS NAJAR APPALARAJU NALI SHUVAYU NANDI SUBBA NARASAIAH ORIOL NAVARRO MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS NICHOLAS NG DUC NGUYEN CARLOS NIETO LOPEZ GANECHANDRA NINGTHOUJAM CHUANG NIU ROSS NORCROSS ROBIN NORDENSTEIN ABDELKADER NOUAR JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU SHANOJ NP STEVEN O’CONNOR CENAY OEKMAN BART OLEJNICZAK CONOR O’MEARA JESSICA OTT MATTHEW OVENS GIRISH P PRANEETH P RAMANI P SRIRAM P. SIVAKUMAR PADALA GIUSEPPE PAGNOZZI NETAJI PAILA BHAVESH PANDEY SOMESHWAR PANDEY SURESH PANDI BIKAS PANIGRAHI PIYUSH-P PAREEK RAVI PAREEK JASPER PARKER TRENFIELD JOSH PARKS SOKRATIS PARSANOS BALASUBRAMANI PARTHASARATHY LUCIA PASCALI AMY PASKOW SANDEEP PATIL GIRISH PATIL ARUN PAUL XAVIER PUNEETH PB GINA PENTASSUGLIA LUCIA PERALTA CAPELASTEGUI VALENTIN PETROV MIKAEL PETTERSEN JACEK PILARSKI JORGE PIMENTEL TOM PINON FRANCESCO PINTO SANDRA PINTO AVINASH PODDAR AVISHEK PODDER CHRISTOPHER POTTER JACK POWELL SYLVESTER PRABHU A FILIPPO PRETI TIM PRUCE KUBA PRUSZKOWSKI RUPESH R CHOGALE YANN RABAUD BENJAMIN RADCLIFFE YORAN RADECKER VIPIN RAJ IMMANUEL RAJAN ANSHUMAN RAJAN MANOJ RAJAN BALAJI RAJENDRAN RAHUL RAJU SRINIVASA RAJU T ROKAS RAKAUSKAS VIDYA RAMAN KARTHIK RAMASAMY SATHEESH RANGASAMY NAGESHWAR RAO AATUR RAVANI YOGARAJ RAVI MAHESH RAVILLA FLORENT RAZAFIMANDIMBY BALAJI REDDY B PATRICK REDMOND JONATHAN REILLY GUILLAUME REINER LESLIE RENAUD LAURENT REYNAUD MAXIME RICHARD MANUEL RICO FREIRE FONZO ROMANO MIDHUN RS MIGUEL RUIZ CRAIG RUTHERFORD DESIREE RYDEN SARGURUNATHAN S TOMMI SAARISTORANTA ALESSANDRO SABBIONI HIMANSHU SAHOO RAMAKRISHNA SAHU SCOTT SANDERSON IGNACIO SANTAMARIA SRIBALAJI SANTHARAM VICTOR SANZ SERGANE SARIANI ANIRUDDHA SATAM QUENTIN SAUVINET INGO SCHACHNER YOANN SCHMID ERIK SCHNEIDER JAMIE SCHUMACHER SEBASTIAN SCHUTT MANIVANNAN SEKAR ANISSA SENOUSSI-NICASTRO MOHAMED SHABIR N KHALID SHAFIQUE JAINESH SHAH SAMEER SHAH FIAZ SHAIK SAURABH SHENAI DAVIDE SIBILA DAVID SINGER TRILOK SINGH RANJEET SINGH RAHUL SINHA FELIX SLINGER-THOMPSON JOSEPH SMITH CAMERON SMITHER VALERIE SOLLIE SREEJIT SREEDHARAN VARUN SREEKANTH AARON STEWART ROSALIND STRATTON VISHNU SUKUMARAN ELWALEED SULIMAN OLIVER SUMMA HEIDI SUNDBERG RICHARD SURRIDGE MELINA SYDNEY PADAU KRISZTIAN SZEIBOLD PIOTR SZUTER PAVAN TALLURI MAHMOOD TARIQ INGA TEDER SRIDHAR TELAPROLU MORAN TENNENBAUM AMAR THAPA GEETA THAPAR ALAIN THAY IGNACIO THOMAS VLADIMIR TKACHENKO MATHILDE TOLLEC DENNIS TOUFEXIS DELPHINE TOULLET ANDREA TOZZO MARK TREMBLE JAMIE TREMELLING OLIVER TROTMAN DENNIS TSOI FELIX TURESSON AUDRIUS URBONAVICIUS ARDA UYSAL KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU ELENA VALLVERDU PAGES JELLE VAN DE WEGHE ALONSO VARELA VIPIN VARMA VILLE-MATTI VASAMA SIMONE VASSALLO ANANDAN VASUDEVAN JAN VAVRUSA ROHAN VAZ DANIEL VELIKOV DAMODARAN VENKATESAN ERICA VIGILANTE MICHAEL VIGOUROUX DIVYA VIJAY VINESH VIJAYAN RUBEN VILLORIA LUCA VITALI STEPHANIE WAGNER MATHIEU WALSH DAVID WELSTEAD-WOOD BERNARD WICKSTEAD MICHAEL WILDE WINEETH WILSON CHRISTOPHER WILSON TOM WOLSTENHOLME MIKE WOODHEAD ELAINE WU CHRISTIAN WUNSCH SHEEN YAP KWOK YEUNG ADRIEN ZEPPIERI Production Production Managers SIOBHAN BENTLEY CARLOS CIUDAD RICHARD DYSON BEN HARRISON DANNY HUERTA LAURA JAVALOYES ADITYA KADAM STEPHANIE KARIM ABHISHEK KEMKAR KIRAN KUMAR ALLISON MURPHY TIM POUNDS-CORNISH PRITHVIJIT SARKAR EVE THOMAS JITHENDRAN THOTTUPURATH Production Coordinators CHRIS BELSON ZAIRA BRILHANTE FRANCESCA FRAZZI EMMA CARTER RAKESH KALI SHELDON CASTELINO BRAJESH KUMAR SIAN DAVIES ERIN LANGFORD OLIVIA EVELYN LEE MAHER HANNAH GAMBLE TUSHAR MANOLKAR GEORGE KOLYRAS CATHERINE MARTIN KATIE LEE MURRAY JOHN MEYERS JOSE MARIA DE LA PUENTE AGA NETER SURENDRA NATH WILLIAM NEWIS YASHODA PAI PAUL O’HARA INGRID PONS BARNEO SADE OKUNADE LAUREN PURDY MICHELLE SMITH BRYAN RYAN SANCHIT SOI ISA SCHELLENBERGER AMY TONG LILA TAHRI NADIA VOLDOINA BRIONY WARREN ALYSIA WILDMAN PAUL WONG ANNA WILSON Production Assistants RACHEL BIANCULLI ALEX HAIGH GIRISH KAKADE VIDYADHARA KAREDLA CHARLIE NORTH EUNICE TAYLOR SARA TRZUPEK ALBERT VILARDAGA Editors JOSEPH HART GREEN JAMES MANN RUSSELL PAWSON SIMON SCOTT MARK S. WRIGHT Heads Of Department RAVI BANSAL LEAH BEEVERS BEN BROWN ADAM DAVIS GREG FISHER MARCO GENOVESI ROB HOPPER SIMON JONES DOUG LARMOUR DAVID MAYHEW REBECCA MELANDER PRASHANT NAIR TOM REED HANNES RICKLEFS AMIT SHARMA CHRIS UYEDE Studio Team Production Support SIDDHARTH BHAGWAT CLARE DAVIES JAMES EGAN JASMINE FLOOD LOUIS GALLAGHER LOUISE HEGEDUS SIAN JUDGE ELAYARAJA KRISHNAN SIMON REEVES MATT ROCK SALLY SPENCER SOPHIE TRAINOR JONNY VALE CALLUM WOOD Software Research & Development R&D Leads STEPHANE BERTOUT BARISH CHANDRAN WILL HALL DOUG HAMMOND TONY MICILOTT MARCO ROMEO ROBERT TOVELL KAI WOLTER Software Developers WIETSE ABE GALDER APRAIZ JARED AUTY LUCY BAILEY PETER BARNES CLAIR BELLENS MARLENE CHAZOT JEREN CHEN RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ FRANCISCO GOCHEZ PATRIK HADORN SARAH INVERNIZZI CALLUM JAMES JOE LEVESON SANJEEV LUTHRA TOM MELSON JOJAN MOITHEEN DORA MOROLLI ADRIANO MURACA SACHIN NARENDRA RICHARD PICKLER NICK POPE ALEXANDER SCHWANK DAWID SKRODZKI THOMAS STEVENSON JOZEF VAN EENBERGEN Technology Technology Team YOGESH BALGURI BIBU BINOY THOMAS BUCKINGHAM ROBIN DE LILLO GURINDER DHUDWAR JOHN FRITH NICK HALL KARSTEN HECKER SHERIN JACOB RAJESH KARUMATHIL WILLIAM MALLETT SIMON MILLER RATHEESH PANINJAYATH MICHAEL PARSONS VIKRAM PRASHANTH CARLY RUSSELL-SWAIN MPC LA Unit Production SHELLEY ANDAGAN RACHEL DE JONG MORENIKE DOSU-ROTHERHAM ARAM PAPARIAN ZACH ROSENBLATT SARAH VINSON Digital Artists DAVID BREAUX BAILEY BRENT SARAH COSMI DALE DRUMMING KARL FORNANDER ANASTASIOS GIONIS JOANNA GOSLICKA BETSEY HALL NICOLE HERR ROB HOUSE CHRISTOPHER D. LINDSAY JORDAN LIPSTOCK BERNARD LIZON JOHN MEIER MEG MORRIS STEPHEN MUNOZ TIM QUARRY BRAD SICK Systems Support RON REBENSDORF Visual Effects by Movie Land Digital Production Services Lead Digital Artists Miller Knestrict Dan Hermansen Ian Connor Harris Vandernoot David Tesi Mark Spevick Jared Sandrew Jimmy Tsai Tom McGrath Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Daniel Sandoval-Guillen David Andrew Maldonado Tom Schultz Gwen Stacy Jordan Kerner Dave Wilson Johnny Manziel Digital Artists Bex Taylor-Klaus Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Christopher Eggleston Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Gary Miller Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Pidge Gunderson Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Aviva Corcovado Hailee Steinfeld Monto Nederlander Thomas Michael Des Jardins Jeremy Bowker Harry Miller Jeff Chung Jon Miller John Davis Jack McBrayer Christopher Zwick Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Geri Smith Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alexander K. Deavor Jamie Chung Jesse Wilberg Henry Gunderson Evelyn Holt Helen Miller Chris Wedge Dave Thatch Joshua Zwick Gal Roiter Jiwoon Kim Claudio Zalduondo Tom Callaghan Alonso Miller Mark Kennedy Rotzo Arambulo Oblack Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunningham Tim Allen Alex Huguet Paredes Pedro Daniel García Pérez Emerson Thomas-Gregory Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Alfonso De la Cruz Glen McIntosh Sarah Vowell David Silverman Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Christopher Kinock Lapoez Barry H. Gunderson Steve Morris Gabriel K. Parnois Samuel Christian Kambey Mark Christopher Lawrence Kevin McDonald Chris Miller Jon Null Christopher Zalduondo George Peters Joshua Anderson Christopher Doerhoff Henry Deavor Dave R. Howe Andy Holt Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Tom Miller Christopher McQuarrie Frank La Monaca Deb Letner Christopher James McQuisco Jake Miller Adam Sandler David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Florence Bouchard-Lepage Erin Dusseault O'Connor Shelley Roden Praveen Ushus Dev Bruno Martins de Azevedo Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Antoko Carrasco Pinto Edwin Poon Tristan Porter Tom Myers Jeffrey Charles Higgins Kim Miller Andy Zalduondo Michael J. Allen Christopher Balog Krishnamurti Costa Alison Farmer David Fish Ryan Gillis Chris Havreberg Sherry Hitch Michal Kriukow George Kuruvilla Frankie Kwak Adam Lee Votch Levi Loo Kim Lim Daniel Lobl Shawn Mason Gaelle Morand Carlos Munoz Patrick T. Myers Richard Oey Joshua Ong Jakub Pistecky Ashwin Ram Greg Salter John Walker Wade Wilson Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Visual Effects Concept Artists Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Tara Strong Ez Zwick Evelyn Deavor Zack McQuarrie Pete Docter Chris Pratt Michael Halford Kim Stoller Gary Summers Production Coordinators Daniel Jennings Jack Allen Bruce Lomet Katheryn McKenna Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Jin Suyiooero Timothy Martin Sabrina Steinfeld Hanna Martinez Laurence Andrews Steve Schatz Katie Greathouse David Guerra Hernandez Larry King Henry Lopez Jeffery Martinez Martinez Tapia Gwen Robinson Guillen Mann Barbara Harris Theodor Harris Vandernoot David Valdez Production Assistants Kenny McIntosh Hanna Martinez Kevin Richards Steve Morris Harry Miller Otis Lopez Kim Foster-Dillon Ian Kirkpatrick Alan Coniconde Joe Letteri Joseph Miller James Likowski Laura Alexandr Katie Holt Production Support Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Blair Rainsford Richard Appel Technology Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Hahné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Joshua Kalinowski Vaughan Ling Craig Mullins Neil Campbell Ross Nobuteru Sasagawa Jeffrey M. Thompson Mike Winkelman Visual Effects by Digital Domain Supervisors DHIRAJ BRAHMA JEREMY CHRISTOPHER BUTTELL HOWARD P. CABALFIN ASHISH DANTU NATHAN FOK JIMMY GORDON JEFFREY CHARLES HIGGINS MARTIN JOHANSSON ERIC KASANOWSKI DEKE KINCAID CLAUDE MARTINS KRISTA MCLEAN MICHAEL MELCHIORRE RON EJ MILLER SAM NIXON KYM OLSEN PETER RABEL MARK RODAHL SOM N. SHANKAR STEPHEN SLOAN R. MATT SMITH NELSON SOUSA ERIC TANG HANZHI TANG TREVOR WIDE BRIAN ZHENG Lead Artists AMIR AZAR FERNANDO BRANDAO DE BRAGA CHUN PING CHAO PAUL CHAPMAN RICKEY CLOUDSDALE ROBERT ANDREW DAVID FRICK ABHISHEK GHORUI SERAPHIN GUERY ELLEN HOFFMANN SCOTT INKSTER VIV JIM DORON KIPPER GIORGIO LAFRATTA MARCO LA TORRE JACOB MILLER CHRIS NICHOLS KIM ALEX NIELSEN TOM NIXON HAREESH POLA HEATHER MACPHEE RYAN PAVAN SUTRAYE Production Support STEPHEN BASSETT JOEL BINDER JENNIFER E. BOOTERBAUGH BRIA CEBALLOS AMBER CHOW CAITRIONA CURRAN BETH DEWHIRST PIA EDBERG REBECCA FAIR-LIEN KENZIE FISHER JOE FRATACCIA ADRIANNA GRANVILLE JENNY GROENER WILLIAM G. HIGGINS REBECCA KECKMAN PRAVEEN KILARU JAMIL LALANI VICTORIA LIU ALISON LUONG MELLISSA MCAULEY CARRIE GRACE MCLAY DAVID MCPHAIL JITESH MORDE DANIEL PAUL NEWMAN ISABEL OLIVER JOSHUA PANG ANKITA PATIL ASHWINI RANE GUILLERMO RODRIGUEZ DEL VILLAR DAVID SAMIJA SHARILYN SAXTON KAREN N. SICKLES CRAIG SHEPPARD GEORGINA STREET DEVARSHI THAKKAR ASHLEY TILLETT JULIA TOMPA LAURENT VERRET PIYA WADIA ANNA WANG SIRUI WANG KELLY WHITFIELD BRITT ZELINSKI Digital Artists DAMIEN ABDOOL SANDEEP REDDY ABBADI ELLA ADAMS RAMESH AGIRISHETTY SANTOSH KUMAR AKULA UDAY ALETI DANIIL ALIKOV JUAN PABLO ALLGEIER FRANCISCO ALVAREZ WEVERTON ALVES OHKBA AMEZIANE-HASSANI DANIEL ANTON NICOLE ARNELL ARROLLA BALACHENDER ADAM BACON JESSE BALODIS ERIC M. BEAVER EDUARDO BIVAR NAGENDER RAJU BOGA CHRIS BOSTJANICK KEVIN BOUCHEZ JOHN BRENNICK CHRISTINE BREUNINGER RYAN BRIDGER JORDAN BROOKES DAN BROVERMAN BUCK BUCKLEY SIMON BŪTLER MEAGAN BYRT MARCO CANTALUPPI ALBERTO CASU JORDAN CATRACCHIA MANJOE CHAN NARDEEP CHANDER BLANDINE CHANTEUR COULON TOMMY CHENG VINCENT KS CHENG ILI CHIANG PRAVEEN KUMAR CHIRA EUNJUNG EUNICE CHO CHI-CHANG CHU ALVARO CLAVER RAFAEL FRANCISCO COLON TRAIAN CONSTANTINESCU LYDIA COSGRAVE CLARA COULTER MEETA DASH EMMANUEL DE LANGE AARON DENNIS GEOFF DIAMOND ERIC DIMA-ALA SPENCER DINNEY CHRIS DIPAOLA ARCHIE DOWELL CÉCILE DUBOIS-HERRY KADE ECKSTEIN GOTTFRIED EDER DAVID ELICES FILIPP ELIZAROV CHRIS ENDICOTT JOE ENGELKE ROB FITZSIMMONS TONY FLEMMING RAFFAEL FRANK JANET FREEDLAND JOHN FUKUSHIMA RAVISHANKAR GAJULA RICHARD GILLIES HIMANSHU SEKHAR GOCHHAYAT JAMES M. GOODMAN JONI GOLLEY JUAN CARLOS DELGADO GONZALEZ HARRY GREEN XIAN GUAN BHAGATH GUDALA BRENO GUINART ANILKUMAR GUJJE JAMES HALVERSON DANIEL HARKNESS JOSEPH HAYDEN ALLEN HOLBROOK HEATHER HOYLAND KAREN E.M. HULSE LINA TOYLINE HUM JESSICA AMBER HURST SAYYAD HUSSEN JD IMHOF ROHIT INDURKAR GAURAV JADHAV HANJOO JEONG STANLEY JOSEPH DEEPAK KUMAR KAMILA GANESH KARTHIKEYAN NARAYANA KILAPARTHY PATRICK KILCHER ASUKA TOHDA KINNEY RAVITEJA KODELA KURUMAIAH KOLLE ROLLA KOMALI PETER KOSS PAUL KULIKOWSKI SAMALA PRANATH KUMAR BO KWON ÉTIENNE LECLERC DANNY LEE SAMUEL LEE SKEEL LEE VITOR LIBARDI SUNGMIN LIM MARK LIN BRAD LINCOLN BRENDAN LLAVE ADRIAN RIVERA LOZANO THEA LUCHAK FALK LUDE ROSS MACKENZIE SANDEEP MALKARI HIMARAM MANDALI PRAVEEN KUMAR MANDAVA SHOICHI MATSUBARA SAMANTHA MCCONNELL LEON MCCORMICK MYLES MCNEIL CONRAD MELVIN JOSH METHVEN NAGA JAGAN MIDDE HARSH MISTRI KEVIN MITCHELL JIM MOORHEAD OURANIA MOURTA REMI MUNIER SASI KUMAR MURUGESAN SHAIKH NAGUR VINH NGUYEN BENJAMIN NOWAK SABRINA NUNES YVONNE OH ERIK OJONG HIROYUKI OKUBO TOBIAS OTT PATRICIA PAWLAK CHRISTIAN PENCZ ÉMILE POISSANT YASH BHAGWAN POLKE GANDIKOTA HARI PRASAD RANGAM HARI PRASAD TINA-LORRAINE RANGEL NAGESWARA RAO SREENU RAVINUTHALA RAJU REPURI RICARDO RIBEIRO FREDERICK RICHARDS GEOFFROI RIDEL COLIN RILEY NATHANIEL RODRIGUEZ VICTOR HUGO RODRIGUEZ KANE ROGERS RANDY RUAN BRIAN RUST NAVEEN SABESAN DONTHIREDDY VENKATA SAI AZHAR SALIM ANIL KUMAR SANKULA ASHWIN SAREEN AISHWARYA SATYAPAL SHAILESH SAWANT PAUL SCHMITKE STEFAN SCHNEIDER OLIVER SEEMANN JASON O. T. SELFE ROMMEL SHAMOUN BRAD SHARE SK SHAKEER MINJEONG SHIN JOSEPH SILVA JASON SIMMONS NOAH RAY SINGLETON EDMOND SMITH III LAUREL A. SMITH SREENUVASULA REDDY SOODA ROBYN SPENCER ADRIENNE STANGER ADRIAN CABALLEROS TENG WERNER TEN HOEVE RAJASRIREDDY THALLA BRIAN THOMASON GOPIRAJ THOTA CYNTHIA ARAGÓN TREVINO JESSICA TUE DHANUNJAIAH VANAM YANN VANLERBERGHE CHRIS VAN NOY-MARCH OLIVIER VAN ZEVEREN SRINIVAS REDDY VONTELA KIRAN WAGHMARE LUKE WAKEFORD CHRISTOPHER ERIN WALSH SHAWN WARAWA CHRIS WATKINS CAROLYN WONG SHRAVANKUMAR YADAV DENNIS DUHUI YOON Technical Support BUSHRA AL-MAZLOUM KIRAN KUMAR ANNAM SURENDRA BOYA MARTIN DAVIES PAZ DRIMER NICO DUFORT CLARA FANG KINJAL GAJERA PRASAD GHAG KEITH GORDON MARCELO GUERRA WESLEY HAUWILLER GEORGE ISHII JESSICA KOUBI ALEX KUNG DOMINIQUE KWIEK WAKAKO MAKARI PRASANNA KUMAR MALLAMPATI BRUNO NICKO CHRISTOPHER ORELLANA OMAR PAREDES CRAIG PEREIRA SAI APARNA RAMAMURTHY NATHANIEL RAMSEY OSCAR O. RIVERA JESIN ROY MURALI SAKALA DAN SCHNEIDER WERI SIN RAHUL VARMA SIRIVURI GREGORY TORRN KENNETH VAN AKEN GARVIT VERMA YU-JUNG ELYSE WEI CATHERINE WONG Software Developers RISHABH BATTULWAR PETER CAPELLUTO CHRISTIE CHAN ELENA DRISKILL MICHAEL EWERT DIMITRY KACHKOVSKI GENE LIN DAN MILLING DAVID MINOR LUCIO MOSER FREDRIK SALOMONSSON MARK WILLIAMS Studio Management AUSTEN ARMUS ALLISON CITINO LALA GAVGAVIAN JONATHAN GERBER KAREY MALTZAHN SUDHIR REDDY Visual Effects by Blur Studio Digital Artists COLIN DROBNIS MICHAEL DOBBS JIMMY JEWELL BRIAN ALVAREZ DANIEL CHAMBERLIN SEUNG JAE LEE BRANDON RIZA CHAD WANSTREET DOUGLAS LASSANCE ISAAC FERNANDEZ WARREN GRUB KAYA THOMAS ZACK CORK DERRY FROST Virtual Production by MAGNOPUS Lidar and Cyberscanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Digital Intermediate by TECHNICOLOR 3D Conversion by STEREO D Roto Leads GEORGE CHURCH RAJESH NIMJE AJIT RAGHUWANSHI KASHIF HUSSAIN ANKIT MISHRA GAURAV GHARATE JASVIR KUMAR GUPTA SK AFTAB AHMAD AJIT MOHAN NIKAM SADEV ARJUN PADMUKHE Roto Department VIKAS TULSIANI PADMA SWAMI NISHANT SUBRAHMANIAN AKBAR SHAIKH Depth Leads LIZZ MILLER ANKIT RATHOD SACHIN FARGADE RAMESHESHAR RAMESH UKLE RAHUL NITIN MHATRE HARISH KUMAR MUTHIAH NAIDU RAKESH R CHANDRASEKHAR GUNJAL SHIVSHARAN MANSHETTI BANPREET SINGH Depth Department RAVI MAHAPATRO SIROMANI MONALISA BHATTACHRYA NEERAJ PATIDAR KATIE HAMBERGER KINDRA MCCALL ANDREW FARLOW CARLOS QUIJADA KEVIN ARISTZABAL ZARIA CHOWDHURY Element QC CARA HINDLEY LES FOOR JOSH GENGLER CLAIRE MORRIS OLIVIA WODZISZEWSKI GRETCHEN BANGS KYLE WHALEY Final QC CHRIS MYERCHIN JEREMY JONES MEAGAN CHECHALK Finaling Leads HARSIMMAR SINGH BOBAL MANISH MAKTEDAR RAHUL CHAUDARI GHANSHYAM SURESHBHAI WAGHELA JALANDER MADISETTY Finaling Department ANDREW LUIS JAGTAP SWAPNIL KISHOR GAWAI R PARTHASARATHY SAGAR PANDURANG YADAV ABHISHEK PANDEY VISHAL ANANT JAGDALE IGOR SENKIN ETHAN HELMS SOHAIL SHIMI STEVE KAELIN 3D Conversion by SOUTHBAY Main Title Typography and End Crawl Design by SAROFSKY CG Artists BRENT AUSTIN JOHN FILIPKOWSKI ALEX KLINE ZACH LANDUA JOSH SMIERTKA DAN TIFFANY RYAN VAZQUEZ TNAYA WITMER End Crawl Typesetting by EXCEPTIONAL MINDS Lab and Dailies by SHED Additional Dailies Services by PIX SYSTEM End Crawl and End Titles by SCARLET LETTERS Music Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Paiman Kalayeh Karen Guo Paulene Phouybanhdyt and Mara Wilson as Liv Amara The Producers Wish to Thank Jack Kirby Chris Claremont Dave Cockrum Len Wile John Byrne Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09414) © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films (BVI) Limited, and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits